


A Pirate's Life for Me

by svirius



Series: Of Quills and Lingerie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Hermione, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, I hope it's okay, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Pansy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, barmaid!Hermione, oh geez i'm going to hell, pirate!Pansy, this is the first smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svirius/pseuds/svirius
Summary: Pirate!Pansy has had a rough night and needs a way to release her tension. Luckily, a pretty barmaid is willing to help with that (spoiler: Hermione is the barmaid).aka: i'm going to hell and all of you are coming with me





	A Pirate's Life for Me

The air smelled of salt and fresh, harsh wind as the mighty _Salazar_ cut through the waves it was being jostled upon. Its crew was hard at work; fastening sails and securing the canons and supplies as they were rocked harshly by the violent sea. It's Captain was a fine, yet strapping and intimidating, young woman. Her hands remained steady as they clenched the wood of the wheel of the ship. As like the rest of the ship's inhabitants, she was drenched to the bone with seawater. Her voice never wavered as she hollered orders to her crew.

  
"Aye! Bring a spring upon her cable!" she warned her shipmates as she repositioned the ship slightly to the West.

  
The crew scrambled about the deck, holding on to the sides as the ship was turned and assaulted by another huge gust of water and wind. The Captain bellowed:

  
"Reef the sails, you bilge rats!" She ordered, "lest you seek to join Davy Jones’ Locker!"

The storm came at them from all sides, though the stern took the greatest blows. This was a trick on Posieden, however, as the force only served to aid them on their way towards calmer waters. The ship was tossed and turned, bashed and blown, but it remained steadfast in its direction. Lesser crafts would have been forced to give up by now, but not _Salazar_. The harsh conditions on the seas were dangerous, entering life-threatening, this far out in the ocean. Not many ships were known to have crossed the Black Sea and returned. It wasn't until the next sunset began to pass that the skies finally cleared.

The Captain's crew was exhausted, practically dead men walking, but that didn't stop them from celebrating that night. The atmosphere was drastically different from what it had been a few hours ago. The deck glowed with yellow lighting from the lanterns and buoyant tunes were played by the musicians. Tables had been set about along the edges of the floor, leaving space for drunken dancing in the middle. And thanks to the cook, those tables were abundant with steaming bowls of stew and tankards filled with rum.  
The entire crew was relatively drunk by now, either on the drinks or pure giddiness by the festivities. This did not exclude the Captain, though she held her liquor better than most. Right now, she was surrounded by some of her crew, who were still congratulating her and her sailing skills. They stumbled over their words, rum sloshing in their wooden mugs, as they retold the stories of her great valor. And as much as Pansy appreciated their flattery, she had her eyes on other things.

Pretty things.

The ship - despite how rugged and loud it seemed - also housed some of the daintiest ladies you could ever hope to see. They were fair in skin, despite the constant, ever blazing sun, and soft. They danced with bare feet, simple dresses flowing about as they kicked and twirled. Yes, Pansy had gotten quite familiar with their dainty clothing, as well as what was beneath them.

They were all nice and beautiful and lovely, but one particular little creature had caught the Captain's attention that tonight.

She was a barmaid, much like the other girls on the ship. Her hair fell in pretty brown ringlets past her bare, freckled shoulders. She was small, though not too small. And she was young, though Pansy was sure she had to be older than seventeen.

Pansy was leering, she knew, but she also didn't particularly care. Now, arrogant as it may be, Pansy prided herself in her ability in the bedroom. She had a way with women in which all she needed to give were a few touches in the right places and they were pliant and begging.

The best, in Pansy's opinion, were virgins. She had only had a few experiences in which she was able to lure these innocent girls into her bed before leaving home, and she had been absolutely craving that delicious submission since.

And now, as she caught a glimpse of her little minx from across the deck, laughing softly amongst a few other girls in the corner, brown doe-eyes twinkling, she was going to have it.

Swigging back the last of her rum, she slammed her cup onto a table nearby, tense with lust. A few of the men around her paused in confusion before following the Captain's gaze with their own. They chuckled, and a handsome dark-skinned man stepped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We've kept you long enough," he chuckled, his voice low and smooth, "go have fun, I'll keep an eye on things."

Parkinson nodded distractedly, still eyeing the girl, "thank you, Blaise."

The Captain took a moment to gather herself together before starting over, a charming, yet dangerous, grin on her face.

She sauntered up to the girls who were still giggling and speaking quietly to each other. They grew silent as Pansy arrived, lust twinkling in some of their eyes.

"What a beautiful sight for my deprived eyes," she said suavely, and many of the girls giggled.

"Hello Captain, what brings you over here?" one asked teasingly. Ah yes, Pansy remembered the blonde, Luna. She had taken her over her desk in her quarters shortly after setting sail.

In fact, Pansy recognized most of these girls. Nevertheless, she replied nonchalantly, "oh, you know. I just wanted to see how the ship's prettiest passengers were doing."

A raven this time, Cho, boldly responded, "are you sure," she twirled her hair around her finger, "there wasn't something else you had in mind?"

Pansy smirked, "in fact, there was something." Her eyes found dark brown, "I would be honored if our newest barmaid might join me for a drink," she stated, much to the surprise of the brunette.

"Oh! How sweet of you, Captain!" she replied, shocked, "you really mustn't feel the need to do anything special for me though."

"Oh, I insist," Pansy pushed, holding out her hand for the other girl to take.

"Well, alright then," the two walked away from the group, jealous glares following them.

***

"Have another," Pansy offered, watching as the girl sat her empty tankard on the bar.

Surprisingly, Pansy had found that the girl, Hermione, she learned, made good conversation. As she listened to the girl ramble about her home and family, she found herself actually listening. Pansy pushed that all aside in her head, however, along with the warm feeling she got in her chest every time the girl laughed or smiled.

"Oh, no," the girl replied, looking thoroughly flushed from the drink, "I've already had two."

"Alright, if you're sure," Pansy smirked internally as she took in the sight of the pretty girl sitting next to her.

Her hair was slightly mussed from dancing earlier, and her shawl that she had been covering up with to shield herself from the night air was draped half across her lap and hooked on one arm. Her face was prettily flushed, a light pink dusting over her nose and cheeks.

Pansy could feel her patience beginning to wane.

"How old are you?" she asked the girl bluntly.

"18," the girl replied confusedly.

"Perfect," and that was all she said before she leaned down and kissed the pretty little thing that was driving her mind and body mad.

The girl, though surprised, reciprocated almost immediately. Pansy chucked it up to the alcohol, before closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of soft lips against hers.

It was short-lived, however, and the girl soon pushed weakly at her chest. Pansy moved back, confused.

"W-wait!" the girl gasped, "I-I've never done this before..."

Pansy grinned, "don't think too much about it, kitten, just relax,"

***

How Pansy had actually gotten them both to her bed in her Captain's Quarter, she would never know. But right now, that was the last thing on her mind as she looked down at the lithe body beneath her.

The girl was flushed all over now from their little makeout session. She had love bites going down her neck and her lips were bitten and wet. Somewhere along the way, she had lost the brown corset that she had been wearing over her dress and Pansy took a moment to stare at the pretty creature.

Hermione whined and flushed further in embarrassment as she caught Pansy staring.

"D-don't do that," she whispered.

"I can't help it, kitten," Pansy replied, starting to unbutton her own shirt, "you're gorgeous."

Soon, the barmaid was completely ridden of her clothes and before Hermione could say anything against it, Pansy leaned down and took one of the girl's pretty pink nipples into her mouth and sucked.

Hermione moaned loudly and arched her back. Pansy slid one of her arms that wasn't holding herself up underneath, pulling the small body against her own.

She continued her relentless abuse to the girl's breasts, switching between each nipple until she felt her tense suddenly. The girl trembled as she was brought quickly to her first orgasm, and moaned loudly.

Pansy groaned at the beautiful sight of her and continued to flick her tongue quickly over her nipple until she finished. She laid the girl down gently, going up to kiss at her neck once more as the barmaid panted.

"That," Pansy moved back slightly, "was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and felt her face burning. Only moving them away when she felt Pansy sliding down her body. "W-what are you doing?" she asked confused. Weren't they finished?

Pansy chuckled, "relax kitten, we're just getting started." With that, she took the girl's soft thighs and bent them upwards, spreading them wide.

The Captain leaned down and blew on the girl's tiny clit, causing her to shudder. Pansy wasted no time in taking it into her mouth, sucking and licking on the tiny bud.

The girl above her practically screamed in the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She tried to buck her hips up but felt them pinned to the bed with large, strong hands.

"P-please!" she begged, twisting her head frantically against the pillows. Pansy stopped suddenly, causing the girl to whine piteously, and lifted her head. "What do you want, kitten?" she asked. The pretty thing whimpered, "I-I don't know," Pansy smirked, "I think I do."

With that, she dived back down, this time licking a wide stripe from the girl's soaked cunt to her clit. She groaned at the sweet taste before repeating the action.

Hermione, meanwhile, was in a frenzy. Her body was assaulted with immense pleasure from head to toe and she struggled to think. She moaned and whined and whimpered, fisting her hands in the pillow beneath her head. Her legs kicked out weakly, her eyes shut tight and her mouth slightly open.

She suddenly felt something firm at her entrance and moaned as she felt two of the Captain's fingers slide in effortlessly. They moved around inside, and Hermione was about to say something about the odd feeling when she suddenly felt a great burst of pleasure.

"Ah!" Pansy smirked, "d-do it again!" The Captain did so, willingly. The barmaid was quickly brought to a second orgasm as the Captain sucked on her clit and pounded her sopping wet cunt with her fingers.

Pansy brought her fingers up to her mouth and cleaned them of the girl's come, all while staring into her pretty doe-eyes. Soon, though, Pansy felt her own body thrum with need and she began to reposition herself. Her arms went to each side of Hermione's head, and she unzipped her pants to release her strap-on from its confinement.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked again, and Pansy kissed her to shut her up. She positioned the toy at the girl's soaked cunt and slid it up and down to get it wet before pushing in. The brunette squealed, "d-Daddy!"

If anything, Pansy only got hotter down below at the girl's cry and she groaned into her baby's neck. She stilled for a moment to let the girl readjust before she started to viciously pound her dripping pussy.

"Oh, baby, such a good little slut for me, aren't you?" she whispered into her ear before biting it gently.

"Ah-ah! Only for you Daddy!"

"Such a cute little cunt you have, baby, you were just beginning to be claimed," Pansy continued, much to Hermione's enjoyment, "do you feel me inside you, love? Do you feel me opening you up and satisfying your needy pussy?"

The barmaid moaned, "y-yes, Daddy! My w-wet cunt needs your cock!" Pansy swore and if possible, fucked her harder, hearing her baby's cunt squelch wetly with every movement. "Such a good girl, begging for my cock. You're going to be Daddy's perfect little slut." Pansy promised, "gonna keep you after this. I won't let you leave this bed, you're just going to be a toy for me to get my pleasure from after I finish my work. Would you like that baby?"

"Yes, Daddy! You own me, I'm your little slut! Your good little slut!" Hermione whined as she felt Pansy start to tease her nipples again, rubbing in tantalizing circles.

"Your needy little pussy will just be waiting for me every day. Maybe I'll even have you ride me during dinner with my crew and everyone watching. I bet they would love that, baby. They would love to see how your tiny wet cunt swallows up my cock and how it drips. They'd love to see your beautiful tits bouncing with the force of my thrusts, nipples all perky and pink."

Hermione soon felt herself tensing, thighs trembling as she climaxed for the third time that evening. Pansy followed soon after, leaning down to swallow all of the beautiful moans coming from the angel beneath her.

Pansy's pounding slowed to a gentle rock and then fully stopped, but she didn't pull out. The Captain kneaded the girl's breasts gently, laying down and pulling her body close, strap-on still nestled inside the barmaid's loose and dripping cunt.

She showered the girl's cheeks with gentle kisses and held her close as she waited for her to stop trembling. Soon, Hermione moved her face further into the pillow, giving Pansy more space to kiss and adore her neck.

"Captain?" her baby meekly said after a few moments, looking over her shoulder at the woman behind her.

"Yes, kitten?"

"Can we do that again sometime?"


End file.
